


KurooAka weekend 2016

by prettysinking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I got only two days but we'll handle it lol, Kurooaka Weekend 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysinking/pseuds/prettysinking
Summary: My entry for KurooAka weekend 2016, Halloween addition!





	1. Day 1 (Oct. 28): Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song called My Ear's Candy by Baek Ji Young.  
> You might be a little shocked when you hear it for the first time.  
> I'm sorry.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMG1YtxHLB8

Keiji got used to Tokyo’s nightlife faster than he imagined.

He wasn’t the type of man to go out and party every night in any bone in his body, so he knew it was going to be a rough adjustment. The need to give up on pleasant evenings on his couch, hurdled up in a warm blanket as he drank his chocolate milk and read an interesting book was the worst of it. Keiji really liked those evenings, and somehow, the promise of loud music and obnoxious people in its stead wasn’t very appealing to him.

His best friend Kou, on the other hand, has always been a party animal. Koutaru was a ball of sunshine, and he exploded on anyone who asked to be enlightened. That’s exactly how he fit on the dance floor as well, he danced with everyone and the movement of his body was magically enchanting, drawing thicker and thicker crowds into any club he worked for.

It pays well, Keiji knew that fact for a really long time. Kou never missed anything, and when in good moods about one thing or the other, his friend showered him with presents that Keiji had to work pretty hard to earn himself. Being a barista in a small shop wasn’t the top of his ambitions, and the routine of it made Keiji feel a little rusty around the edges, the everyday motions wearing him out. Every time exams season came around, Keiji found himself sinking deeper into the mud that was his life, having more struggles even in normal parts like taking showers or getting out of bed. Being a working university student was never easy. It’s just that Kou never seemed worn out, and Keiji just slightly envied that.

Of course they were different people with different likings, and Kou just happen to fall on the more profitable half of their difference. Because Keiji knew he’ll never fit in like Kou, he allowed himself to be amused by the idea of getting into the nightlife himself, maybe as a bartender. How different could it be from his current job anyways? Coffee had to be harder to make then cocktails. These thoughts amused him for a while, but the real troubles began when he accidently mentioned it once to Kou when they were drinking wine in the safety of Keiji’s home.

The last thing Keiji was expecting was to be taken so seriously by Kou. He didn’t think his friend could even _be_ this serious about anything besides the volleyball they played together in high school.

That’s when the convincing began. Koutaru couldn’t stop talking about it, not even for a second. He asked Keiji to come and try it out, since men as pretty as Keiji are always a plus. Honestly, Keiji never heard the word ‘pretty’ so many times in his entire life put together. About a week into the constant blabber, Keiji decided to actually show up and try making it work, even if it meant he’ll fail just to shut Kou up.

Surprisingly, he didn’t fail. He stood an entire night on his feet, sending smiles and trying to be as charming as he could to the clientele, and it worked like magic. Not like Kou’s magic, of course, Keiji still didn’t dance out there for everyone to see. Still it worked for him. Some of the men and women he served came back to see him again, every evening he worked they were there, joined by many. Kou told him it was good, that Keiji was doing great service to the club by spreading it around like that.

Staying up most of the night and studying during the day made Keiji feel like he had some kind of a secret life, even though he never got to do anything outrageous with it. It was way easier than working at the coffee shop, and he could even not go to work all days of the week and make more room for studying with the salary raise this little fix got him. It got easier, even when exam season came around. Keiji felt a little more like Kou with each day passing, flirting more and throwing brighter smiles around; he began feeling important.

And he wanted to feel especially important every time Kuroo Tetsuru came around. Kuroo didn’t come for him, of course. He was friends with Kou, and Keiji watched them many times curl around each other in a fiery dance that made the crowd go halfway insane. Kuroo was a handsome devil, sending smirks and pulling bodies against his own. His hands were daring and sometimes, on especially hot days, Keiji caught sight on Kuroo’s tongue on other people’s skin. Which was highly unsanitary, and that was the reason Keiji’s stomach shifted, obviously not because of how hot that was.

Of course, Kou had to catch Keiji’s eyes on Kuroo once to know how far watching the raven haired man affected him.

From that point on, Kou did his best as their own personal cupid. Even though Keiji asked him to stop, more than once, but all of his pleas went way over Kou’s head. He initiated coffee meetings, asked both of them to help him with arrangements together, he even brought Kuroo into their weekly movie nights every once in a while. Keiji was always polite about this, admitting even if it were just to himself that he liked having Kuroo around.

He may even be well into developing a little crush.

“Keij,” Kou waved his hand in front of Keiji’s face, snapping out of his thoughts. Keiji blinked as he caught the dirty amused look on Kou’s face. “Are you thinking about Tetsuru again?”

“No, Kou,” Keiji pinched his friend’s shoulder, huffing before he took another sip of his coffee. The feeing on Kou’s eyes weighted heavily on him, like tiny rocks that fell from the ceiling to distract him farther into embarrassment. “Alright, yes, Kou. I was thinking on how you keep pushing us together.”

Kou made an excited little sound, almost vibrating in his seat. “You’re thinking about him when he's not even around! It must mean something.”

“That I have the ability to think about something I can’t see?”

“That you’re falling for him,” Kou returned the pinch, much softer then Keiji gave him.

Keiji sighed and curled his hands around his coffee, not letting go even if it burned a little against the coldness of his fingers. The truth was, Kuroo was way too charming for his own good. When he was around Keiji found himself smiling more, and the response he got for those smiles made his insides warm even on the colder of days. Kou may not be so wrong after all. "Can you read him as well as you can read me?"

"I can't read anyone as good as I can read you," Koutaru's hand found its way to hold Keiji's shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze. "But I know Kuroo likes pretty, polite boys, and you're it. Besides, he obviously has some kind of lust for you. You never saw the way he gets to stare at your ass."

Keiji's wide eyes shot to Koutaru, "He stares at my ass?"

"Hungrily," Koutaru wiggled his eyebrows and if Keiji's stomach didn't feel like someone let loose a hive of bees in there, he would have punched him right in the face. "Like the best kind of candy to sink his teeth into."

Keiji groaned and let his head fall on the table, hoping that Koutaru won't catch the flush on his cheeks from above him.

But of course he did.

*

Keiji entered his shift at the club with an uneasy heart. Koutaru looked like he made a sweet deal with the devil throughout the rest of their time together earlier that day, even when Kuroo said he won't be able to join them that look never lessened. Keiji knew him long and well enough to know he has a plan, and it's going to be embarrassing, since all of Koutaru's plans are embarrassing.

The other bartenders smiled at him in greeting as usual, and Keiji took his place at the cash register, beginning to organize everything for the night ahead of them. The bottles behind him were lined up perfectly, the cash register ready for action, and from the corner of his eye he could already see people coming in. One of his classmates was among them, and when they recognized each other Keiji gave him a beer and he stayed close, holding a light conversation about the latest non harmful rumors that floated around campus.

As the crowd got slowly thicker, Keiji had to halt their conversation to tend to other customers. He found his regulars and gave them all the dazzling personality he had in him, getting smiles and extra fat tips in return. He almost forgot he had to act suspicious to the world around him, waiting for Koutaru's plan to unfold on him.

It didn't take long to catch him with his pants down, though.

It started with one of the bartenders asking him for a favor. He had to deliver a whole bottle of Whiskey to the customers occupying the table farthest from them. Keiji knew that the one who asked him twisted his leg a while ago and took pity on him. It wasn't a secret that when you're holding glass-made bottles and moving across a battlefield – aka, the dance floor – you put your life on the line. Keiji couldn't send an injured man into war, now could he?

He rounded the bar to its exit, looking around to maybe find an easy way through. The paths he found quickly shifted as bodies moved like maze walls, making Keiji realize pretty quickly the only way through is by strength, not smarts. That's how he found himself pushing dancing men and women aside as he clutched the bottle tightly against his chest, not even bothering to scream apologies over the loud music.

Most of the people he shoved aside didn't show much resistence, air ran a bit short in his lungs, but he's close. The lights above the tables that were his target shone brighter, giving him hope and strength to move on. When he finally emerged from the other side of the horror, he almost stopped to pray for his safe passage. A woman danced his way from the table, taking the bottle away before kissing his cheek softly with a smile.

Keiji smiled back, turning his back to her only to stare again into the dancefloor. He has to go through again to make it back to the bar, there was no other way.

This time he kind of found a path, the one he created with his own blood, sweat and even a smidge of tears. He started walking back, barely noticing that this time around he was watched closely. Halfway through the crowd Keiji spotted the lights ahead again, feeling slightly relived at how close he is. In a blink of an eye, a hand wrapped around his wrist, another around his middle as he was pulled back and away from his target into a warm body.

His breathe left him as he felt the other body move against his, blush creeping quickly to his face. Keiji wasn't used to being touched so intimately, he haven't felt another pair of hands on his other than his own since he broke up with his boyfriend in the last year of school. The hand on his hip settled against his hipbone on top of his jeans as it guided him to move against the other body, the other one becoming looser around his wrist. Keiji turned around, pushing forward to put some distance between them only to get pulled right back against a firm chest.

If he thought he was breathless so far, Keiji sure wasn't expecting the slam of air leaving his lungs when he looked up and recognized Kuroo's features, this time much closer to his own face.

"Hi," Kuroo more mouthed then said, his single word getting swallowed by the noise around them. He flashed Keiji a warm smile, wrapping the arm around Keiji's waist better as he shifted them even closer than they were.

"What are you doing?" Keiji was kind of glad that Kuroo couldn't hear him since he really couldn't trust his own voice right now.

Kuroo leaned in, moving his lips dangerously close to Keiji's ear, close enough for Keiji to feel the smirk form those lips took. His body froze against the sudden closeness. "Koutaru told me I should dance with you tonight. Just, for no reason."

He should know better. Keiji should know not to let Kou jump him with weird, probably not thoroughly explained plans. He should know to stop and tell Kou off strong enough so his white haired friend would get it, loud and clear. Maybe than Keiji wouldn't have had to find himself in a situation where he should push his hips back because he's not sure in which was the excitement that came out of the position would show.

Keiji couldn't find words to say, deciding it would be best to just dance with Kuroo until he's humored enough to find another victim. He closed his eyes briefly and let go, trying his hardest to ignore the amused look Kuroo gave him. Kuroo's hands traveled across Keiji's body, mostly in gestures Keiji found to be more reassuring then sensual. He paused for a second, returning his eyes to Kuroo to find this actually wasn't how he usually danced with others on the dancefloor. Kuroo was being gentle with him.

The smile Kuroo gave him this time was a calm one, an understanding look in his eyes. He leaned in again, and this time Keiji expected it, allowing his body to remain calm and even sneaking an arm around Kuroo's shoulders so him whispering in his ear won't be as hard. "I'm actually dancing with you because I wanted to, Kou just gave me the heads up you really want this too."

The arm Keiji had around Kuroo's shoulder kept him from moving too far away as Keiji turned his head to reach Kuroo's ear, "Want what, exactly?"

Kuroo chuckled before Keiji felt a hard moving softly against the back of his head, Kuroo's nose dragging slowly across Keiji's cheek until his mouth reached his ear again, "Whatever it is you want. If it's sex, sure. Romance, even better. Wherever your line crosses, I'm game."

Keiji smiled, leaning his forehead against Kuroo's cheek so the taller will hopefully miss the blush on his cheeks. He pulled Kuroo closer, and the raven haired fit his body against Keiji, growing a little bolder with the way his arms held Keiji against him. Kuroo's nose moved to Keiji's neck, slowly dragging down as Keiji could feel him grinning against his skin.

"I'd like to find where my line crosses with you too," he replied, his head back to boop his nose against Kuroo's, their eyes holding each other captive for the night.

And if they were lucky, for many nights to come.


	2. Day 2 (Oct. 29): Vampire

Kuroo was having a rough week. Also, a rough month. If not a rough year.

He was a balanced kind of man. He loved finding that delicate balance and sticking to it, a thing that became associated with him during his time in high school. You see, he was a playful person and loved it about himself. He smirked at the other students as he made jokes, he was the last one to get nervous before a huge exam, and he made sure to be a mood maker as well as great company for those who search more serious conversations. For both sides he had two friends, Bokuto from his classroom that was the most exciting person he has ever met. Also, he was a serious person. He made sure to be knowledgeable about all kinds of things that caught his interest and even some that didn’t but seemed important enough to dwell on, and he had Kenma who was a year younger and had an almost disturbing obsession with video games to cover the more serious part of his personality.

The balance he held so dear to his heart was going to get ruined if Bokuto will continue flailing about the way he did for the past year. It started kind of low-key, and grew in volume in time until Kuroo reaches the point where he stands now, half considering knocking his friend out to get a little peace.

Kuroo kept a blank stare on his face as he watched Bokuto's mouth moving around the many words that were flying out of his mouth in an incredible speed, the white haired teen's eyes rushing to catch the image of both Kuroo and the cause of his excitement at the same time, like if he’ll just move them fast enough both images would be comfortable next to one another.

It was all because of one Akaashi Keiji.

Akaashi was a transfer student that moved into their school in the very end of last year, which was kind of weird since it's their last year in high school. Tokyo was a big city so school exchanges happened a lot for a variety of reasons, it took Kuroo some time to understand what the big deal around the new student was.

That is until Kuroo actually laid his eyes on him. Akaashi Keiji was _beautiful_. And somehow, even when Kuroo recited the word very slowly and seriously with hand gestures attached, it still seemed like the understatement of the year. Akaashi had a face that was curved especially for him by the gods, a fact that no one dared argue with since it was established. His body was well build, his frame slim yet showing a hit of muscles that could make anyone's mouth go as dry as the Sahara desert. His eyes had pieces of fallen stars in them and even though Kuroo himself has never seen a smile on that divine face, there has been a rumor that stated his smile could make your heart jump out of your chest and run into Akaashi's arms, and Kuroo pictured it happening at sunset on the beach with sparkles all over the frame, for emphasis.

Akaashi Keiji was a god amongst man.

Seeing him sure made an impact, but Bokuto’s fixation with the boy began only when they ran into each other in the hallway, and Bokuto, being the overly friendly person that he is, struck a conversation with the new student. From that day on, somehow, Kuroo’s life became all about that.

"Okay but do you think he slept for a few years in a row to get such an affective beauty sleep?" Kuroo snapped back into reality just in time to hear the most ridiculous thing he could hear Bokuto say. "Maybe if like, I went to sleep and you'll keep injecting me with the sleepy thing they use for surgeries, maybe then I could become this beautiful."

"You'll never be that beautiful Bokuto," Kuroo rubbed at his left eye as he lowered his right one to the papers he held, knowing fully well he isn't going to get any studying done as long as Bokuto keeps shaking from excitement like a little chiwawa.

"Shit, you're right," Bokuto gasped, his excitement level dropping a bit at the realization. "He was born a god, not made by man."

"I think I saw his parents this one time though."

"Were they as beautiful as him?" Kuroo nodded and watched Bokuto throw himself face down on the grass. "There's no hope."

"You're fine the way you are, Bo," Kuroo patted his hair in comfort, eyes scanning the lines in the few minutes of silence he got. Bokuto seemed pleased enough just lying there with Kuroo's fingers raking through his hair, a huff leaving him every few seconds in appreciation.

Kuroo’s ears perked up as he recognized soft footsteps nearing them and turned his head just in time to watch Kenma walking closer, nose in his phone as if some blind hand was guiding him towards them and he trusted them enough to not even look where he's going. Of course this oak tree was their usual seating spot so maybe he moved out of memory, but Kuroo still wrinkled his nose at how Kenma wasn't even trying to hide his obsession while at school.

Blindly, Kenma slipped down to sit cross legged next to Kuroo, his left foot coming dangerously close to Bokuto's face and for a second, the messy haired teen wondered if he's just going to just let that happen. Letting Bokuto get kicked in the face. Maybe it'll be strong enough to put him in a coma and Kuroo will have a little freedom from all this talk about Akaashi.

"I heard a rumor," Kenma shared before he giggled and pressed something on his screen.

"Is it about Mystic Messenger," Bokuto asked in the most boring voice he could master, knowing exactly which game got Kenma's attention at the moment.

"Nope," Kenma peaked up at Kuroo as his game was too busy saving to grab his attention. "About Akaashi Keiji."

Bokuto shot upright so fast his elbow hit Kuroo's face, and he knew, it was karma. That bitch.

Bokuto's face shone so brightly at the name of his man of interest as he looked at Kenma, mouth opening and closing before he could get a single word out. "Bo, breath," Kuroo reminded him and it worked, making him wonder for a second if his friend actually forgot to _breath_ for a second there.

Kenma watched his friend's reaction closely, obviously amused by the exact parts that concerned Kuroo. "You know how everyone says he's perfect in every way, and tries not to get out of the building too much when the sun is up and how white he is."

Kuroo already knew where this was going.

"Kenma no."

"Kenma _yes,_ " Bokuto breathed out, a squeal leaving his mouth. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Maybe you do but I’ll still say it, I waited too long to let this go to waste," Kenma balanced his phone on his knee so he could raise both hands in front of Bokuto to deepen the suspense. "What I’m saying it, there’s a rumor about Akaashi Keiji being a vampire."

The noises Bokuto made at that simple sentence were noises Kuroo was pretty sure only dogs could hear, similar to a dolphin's voice but just all wrong. He started hyperventilating and Kuroo gave up on reminding him to breath, suddenly the idea of his friend dying from a lack of air not so bad if it means the other students would stop throwing daggers at them the way they do right now.

"That's ridiculous," Kuroo chose to raise an eyebrow at Kenma instead.

"I know," The younger shrugged his shoulders, still looking amused. "But it made Bokuto make that noise I like, so listening to that bullshit was worth it in the end."

"Kuroo what if he's a vampire," Bokuto turned his sparkles at Kuroo and his head warned him of the huge headache he's going to get for the rest of his day. "Kuroo, seriously Kuroo what if he's a _vampire_."

"He's not a vampire, Bo."

This was in fact, going to be a long day.

*

Of course Kuroo spent the rest of his day listening to constant blabber about vampires and one beautiful student, the only part he cares to think back on is the one where Bokuto actually searched for information about vampires, when his friend never searched for information about anything. Not even when he came back from Brazil with that illness Kuroo has never heard of, and that got him hospitalized for several months, even then he didn’t show any interest to find out what the hell was going on with him.

But about Akaashi Keiji being a vampire? Oh, he wanted to know all about that.

Somehow along the day Kuroo failed to learn the most important points for tomorrow's test, instead memorizing all the alleged sightings of vampires across the entire world in the last five years, against his will.

"Okay, it says that somehow vampires are able to walk under the sun without getting burned," Bokuto shared this brand new piece of information with Kuroo, a hand landing on Kuroo's head to make sure he has Kuroo's attention, even when the raven haired male was face down on the desk, clearly asking for nothing but death at this point. "I mean, technology progressed, why can't they?"

"Why can't they really," Kuroo repeated, feeling his head pulsing with that headache he felt forming before.

"There's no reason, right?" Bokuto confirmed with himself, continuing to read ahead. "This person has a good point here. He says that vampires could possibly take down many people before they get even raise the tiniest bit of suspicion, since it's a big city and all. So he says, if you can think of anyone being who could be a vampire and carries the signs he wrote before, you should confront them to keep more people from getting hurt. You know, come ready into the fight instead of getting caught with your pants down."

Kuroo, who completely gave up on listening from the first word of this story, gave the only answer he could think Bokuto would agree with, "Makes sense."

"Wait, Kuroo." The hand moved from his hair to his back, patting it excitedly. "You agree with this?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Bokuto pushed his chair back wildly, the bang of it against the floor making Kuroo finally look up at his soon-to-be-dead-friend, watching at the white haired teen pumped his fists into the air in a clear victory sign, shouting from the top of his lungs, "We're going to catch a vampire!"

Wait.

_ What. _

*

Kuroo was a balanced man. He really was. His only problem ever since kindergarten was, Bokuto wasn't balanced at all. Actually, if Kuroo thought about it well he could admit at least to himself – Bokuto was, in fact, absolutely insane.

He knew this truth deep in his heart as he watched his friend standing in the middle of his room, dressed completely in black with grease smeared on his face, a pole with a disturbingly sharp end in his hand. Like he's hunting a bear.

Kenma, on the other hand, Kuroo thought to be normal. He watched him playing with this the water gun the younger was holding, carefully pouring in bleach as his weapon of choice.

Kuroo felt his friends were in a dire need for professional help.

"Why bleach though, Kenma?" Bokuto asked like his weapon held more logic than Kenma's.

"I played this creatures game once, and that was their way to kill the vampire when you had no pure silver," Kenma explained, pausing for a second before adding, "I think the game is as accurate source as anything you read today."

"I can't believe you trust a game to tell you how to act at times like this." Maybe Kuroo should question his sanity as well if this was the part that concerned him in this story.

"Okay but can we consider," Kuroo pulled himself back into the logic person spot of this insanity. "That Akaashi Keiji is a human being after all, a human being that would be in critical condition after getting hit with bleach and a fucking _spear_."

"That's why we're going to ask questions then shoot," Bokuto looked at him like there was something wrong with him. "Duh."

It became clear with each moment passing that Kuroo had to do something, and fast, if he doesn't want to end up in prison before he even got to graduate.

"I have a new idea."

Two sets of eyes moved his way.

"Maybe we should use me as bait."

"Why would we do that?" Bokuto sounded like he was asked to leave Kuroo bleeding on the battle field instead of talking to a classmate who just happened to be awfully pretty. Like, inhumanly pretty. But that's beside the point.

Kenma covered Bokuto's mouth with his hand, the flesh muffling Bokuto's slight sobbing. " _How_ do we do that?"

"First of all, it's good to know you care," Kuroo shot his younger friends a disapproving look that met nothing but a casual raise of shoulders. "Second, I thought maybe you should send someone without a weapon to talk to Akaashi first. You know, to appear friendly."

The idea seemed to fit well with the two crazy people in front of him, Kuroo watching them nod at his logic. "We'll be right there with the weapons in case he tries to bite you."

"And if you'll die, we'll make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain," Kenma added with a simple smile.

"That makes me feel so much better, thanks, Kenma," Kuroo shook his head and got up. "Just give me a chance to talk to him before you go all Mister T on him, alright?"

"Sure," Kenma smiled an innocent looking smile that Kuroo was definitely not buying. He gave Bokuto a pointed look, watching as his friend twitched before he was forced to nod in agreement as well. Something about this bloodthirst that suddenly arose inside Bokuto was so weird to Kuroo, given the white haired teen's obsession with the new student. He reminded the both of them to climb up through the window instead of letting his parents see the weapons they possessed before he grabbed the old walky talky Bokuto offered him and left them behind him in his room, closing the door to let out a sigh that came out from deep inside him.

Kuroo made his way to the door, shouting to his mother he'll be right back before slipping outside to the chilly October air. The only reason they were doing it right now was because Bokuto claimed Akaashi will massacre their street on Halloween which was at the end of this months, and if this plan fails, they need time to execute another one.

Of course that's the part he'll be logical about.

The Akaashi family bought a house on the same street as Kuroo, even though he had to admit he's been living in the same, average sized neighborhood with the Akaashi's for about a year now, and he's never seen any of them outside of their house unless it was for school. He saw Akaashi Keiji's parents once when they came to meet with the principal, the nature of the meeting unknown since Keiji himself never even got the chance to do something wrong. Which was weird, but not weird enough to shoot bleach in his face in the excuse of him being a vampire.

Not even close.

Kuroo shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked along the sidewalk, finding the house his target lives in fairly easy even though he's never been there before. They had a lovely sign on their door, the family names written in nicely curved letters in a nice color on a nice door.

How can vampires have so many nice things?

Kuroo took a breath and held it in a little, bracing himself and letting that breathe out as he pressed the door bell, hearing it making bird sounds to alert of his presence. Again, nice. He waited for a few seconds patiently before the door swung open in front of him, revealing the most beautiful woman Kuroo has ever laid eyes on.

Her beautiful eyes scanned his face and he watched her as she realized she had no idea who he is, cursing himself at being stunned by her enough to not be able to speak. "Hello," The woman said first, bowing her head gently.

Kuroo made sure to properly bow before he found his ability to speak returning when his eyes weren't focused on her. "I'm Kuroo Tetsuru, I study at the same school as your son. I came to talk to him, if he's here."

"Oh, of course!" The woman smiled widely and now Kuroo could pictures all those rumors on Keiji's smile must have been completely true. She moved out of the way, giving him room to step inside and take off his shoes. "It's great to finally meet someone from Kaiji's school. And here I was thinking he didn't make any friends."

Kuroo simply smiled since he literally had nothing else to say, he never even exchanged one word with Akaashi Keiji since the boy moved to their school. Not even a hello, nothing. 

As he stalled from giving an answer, Kuroo was relived to find his socks match, a thing he didn't even consider as important before living his house. Now when he found himself standing in front of such a beautiful woman, it seems to hold more importance than any other time.

She smiled at him gently, giving him direction inside their house to their son's room, to which he bowed and thanked her, making his way by following her words.

He found their house to be as pretty as their door, the walls a warm color of cream and vases with flowers scattered around the hall way he passed. Kuroo had to look closely at one of the plants to kind they're made out of plastic, but there were so many it wasn't even surprising to him. The next thing that caught his attention were the photos that hung on the walls. He couldn't really spend time looking at them the way his curiosity wanted him to since he was supposed to go straight into Keiji's room, but he had to stop when one of them caught his interest. It was a picture of the beautiful woman who opened the door for him as her son. The thing that made him stop in his tracks and just stare with his eyes almost jumping out of their holes was the blindingly bright smile that graced the boy's face.

Kuroo was pretty certain he couldn't stand in front of that smile and live to tell about it. Suddenly, he felt the need to admit the boy must be some kind of mythical creature like Bokuto and Kenma said he is.

He blinked a few times to be able to move forward from that photo, walking straight down the hallway just like Keiji's mother said to avoid getting more held back. He stopped at the door that said _Keiji,_ taking another deep breath before he lifted his fist to knock on the door. Honestly, Kuroo had no idea why he was doing this in the first place. It was insane. Imagining someone is a vampire and hearing about it for a whole day is one thing, but volunteering to ask the person that very question right in front of his face is another one altogether. Maybe he did fit his friends.

Maybe he was worse.

His fist knocked against the wood anyways, and Kuroo's cheeks turned a little redder then he heard something drop inside the room as a reaction to his interruption. The door swung open suddenly, revealing a very surprised Akaashi Keiji from behind it.

"Oh," Akaashi said, one of his hands rising to scratch at the back of his head sheepishly. "My parents never knock so I was wondering who it could be. It's Kuroo, right?" Kuroo was way too stunned to find out Akaashi even knows his name to speak so he settled for just nodding in confirmation, his eyes glued to the pretty boy's small smile. "Nice to see you, Kuroo. You can step inside if you want."

Kuroo nodded again and stepped through the doorway Akaashi cleared out for him. The boy's room was simple at best, the colors normal and the only posters on his walls were of famous volleyball players. _All setters,_ Kuroo mused. In the corner of the room Kuroo's eye caught on a trophy case, showing off Keiji's many accomplishments. Kuroo was too far away to see the writings on them, but from the looks of it he could only assume they probably had something to do with volleyball. Akaashi watched Kuroo closely as the stranger looked around his room, a same small, warm smile on his lips as he watched the wonder spread across the other's face.

Honestly, Kuroo didn't know how someone so pretty and nice didn't have friends after whole year at a school. This kid could be really popular if he wanted it.

Kuroo noticed Akaashi's watching eyes a beat or two too late, bowing his head a bit when he couldn't think of anything else to do. "I'm sorry for just stopping by unannounced, and probably uninvited too, since we never even spoke before."

Akaashi's smile grew a bit at the other boy's words, "It's strange, but not unwelcome. What did you come for, Kuroo?"

That was a question he really didn't want to answer, even though he knew he had to. 

"Okay, so," Kuroo began, fighting the urge to bite his bottom lip at the anxiousness he was feeling. "You know Bokuto? He's really loud and I hang out with him a lot. Since you knew who I am. Somehow."

"I know Bokuto," Akaashi tilted his head slightly and Kuroo could swear his heart followed with the same gesture.

"Good, so, that boy is a little crazy, just so you'll know." He knew fully well Bokuto will give him a brand new headache for saying that in front of Akaashi Keiji. The pretty boy chuckled and somehow, Kuroo felt like it was worth it. His right hand began fidgeting in his left one's hold as he shifted the weight of his body from one leg to the other, "He had this crazy idea that he wanted to test out, and I thought it would be better if I talked to you before it got worse."

"An idea that involves me, I suppose," Kuroo nodded and Akaashi gestures towards him. "Go ahead, ask."

"Okay," Kuroo took a breath, willing for something, _anything_ , to stop him from asking what he's about to ask, maybe he'll be able to preserve some of his pride. "Are you..." his voice trailed a little, eyes looking as far away from Akaashi as he could. "A vampire?"

Kuroo was pleasantly surprised to hear laughter as a reaction to his ridiculous question. But it wasn't just laughter, it sounded like the delicate jingle of bells. Beautiful, beautiful bells, creating a harmony that made Kuroo's body warmer. His eyes followed the noise to their owner and his heart actually stopped beating when he came face to face with an actual angel under the wing of the gods. Akaashi leaned back against his desk as his hand rose to cover his mouth, eyes looking at Kuroo with so much fondness he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I'm sorry," Akaashi said, the hand that covered his mouth dropping to hold his stomach. "The last time I was asked that question was in elementary school. No, I'm not a vampire. I'm anemic and my body is pretty lame at absorbing vitamin B, so I stay out of the sun a lot, it gives me headaches," Akaashi informed him, nodding slightly with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Kuroo wasn't deserving of this grace.

"He's just crazy," Kuroo shortened, nodding once firmly. "Not very surprising. I'm sorry I just barged in and asked that out of nowhere."

"It's alright, I'm glad you did." This time when their eyes met Kuroo felt like he was looking into the eyes of a different person, Akaashi's eyes shone like those of a predator, the pretty boy taking steps towards him in a way that made Kuroo take steps back to keep the distance until his back reached the door behind him, allowing Akaashi to take the extra step that would let him press Kuroo against the door, his small frame against Kuroo's bigger, taller form. "And even though I'm not a vampire," Akaashi's hand curled in Kuroo's shirt, pulling the taller boy down to ghost his lips over Kuroo's trembling ones. "I'll still bite if you ask me to."

Kuroo froze in place, allowing Akaashi to pull him down just enough for their lips to meet in a heated kiss. Akaashi made an approving sound before he melted against Kuroo, having the taller's arms sneak around him to support his weight, pulling him closer and Kuroo's tongue brushed his bottom lip, sneaking through the entrance Akaashi provided with yet another sound to explore his mouth. 

For the first time that day, Kuroo felt the need to thank Bokuto's batshit crazy brain.


End file.
